Citrus terpenes including orange terpenes and d-limonene are safe, effective and naturally occurring organic solvents currently used as a fragrance additive in various soap products and perfumes, and as well as a flavour additive in foodstuffs and beverages. Because for example d-limonene is an effective organic solvent it is also utilized in household and industrial cleaning products and is a viable alternative to potentially dangerous chlorinated hydrocarbon solvents.
Skin cleansing solutions based on solvents having abrasive particles dispersed therethrough are well known. Several types of mineral abrasives included in these skin cleaning formulations include diatomaceous earth, pumice, aluminum oxide and silica to mention just a few. A drawback to the use of mineral based abrasives relates to the hardness and very sharp edges of the particles which can result in micro-cuts to a user's skin upon use thereby causing undue irritation and possibly infection.
Plastic scrubber particles are used in some cleaning formulations but many types of plastic are subject 30. to attack and softening in terpene solvents thereby rendering the scrubber ineffective. Further, plastic scrubbers are not biodegradable and hence pose an environmental problem.
It is therefore desirable to provide a terpene based skin cleansing formulation including an abrasive which provides a gentle scrubbing action and which is not attacked by the terpene or surfactant system.